


[美隊2]【盾冬】雛鳥情結

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>設定來自於後山阿猴的母雞帶小鴨系列</p><p>我很喜歡那篇文裡吧唧對小盾滿滿破表的保護欲啊！<br/>當初答應過如果她寫了肉就要用這個設定寫一篇肉給她<br/>然後她真的寫了所以...（唯一不滿的是怎麼只到插入就沒了！）</p><p>這篇就當作是送給阿猴的新年禮物，雖然短短的（對不起（掩面<br/>新年快樂！感謝去年有你帶我二刷，今年也要一起萌盾冬！</p><p>注意：以下內容算是三次創作？都是屬於我個人對該系列的理解，所以如果跟原作者的想法有所出入還請見諒</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】雛鳥情結

「巴奇……」

史蒂夫充滿著情慾的聲音振動著巴奇的耳膜，彷彿也振動著他的心臟，使得巴奇有些呼吸急促的發出嗯的一聲，像是在對男人的呼喚作出回應。

但他那一聲只是出於無意識，巴奇全心全意都在感受著股間那個逐漸插入體內的滾燙慾望。

躺在床上，雙手放在膝窩主動岔開自己瘦長結實的雙腿，巴奇半睜著早先因史蒂夫靈活的手指技巧而一度高潮過後被覆上一層透明水膜的灰藍眼睛，看著史蒂夫的性器一點一點的撐開那處被各種液體浸得濕透的柔軟入口並慢慢的侵入自己的身體內部。

史蒂夫進入的動作是那麼的緩慢，或許史蒂夫的用意是想要讓巴奇適應，不至於那麼難受，然而他並不知道對巴奇而言，他進入的越是緩慢，同樣身為男人的自己正敞開著身體吞入另一個男人陰莖的這個概念越發強烈－－他正在迎接史蒂夫對自身私密部位的開拓。

他不討厭，或者應該說喜歡，因為那是史蒂夫。

他們不是第一次，事實上巴奇已經接納過史蒂夫幾次了，但每次都還是清楚的感受到又熱又脹的不適，巴奇發誓要不是這個正在侵犯自己的男人是史蒂夫羅傑斯，他愛了很久的、他最要好的朋友，他絕對會折斷這根該死的每次都讓他痛得要死－－好吧，還有爽得要死－－的玩意兒。

「……你他媽能快點嗎？」

想歸想，人還是有忍耐極限的。當柱身終於進到一半，而史蒂夫還在那裡像是在壓抑著什麼的問「你還好嗎？」的當下巴奇終於受不了史蒂夫慢到可以把石頭磨出水的速度，突然雙掌用一拍床墊撐起上身，一個翻身將史蒂夫推倒在床上，瞪著張大雙眼望著自己的金髮男人。

「算了，」巴奇俯視著史蒂夫，垂下的前髮在他的臉上造成了陰影，他舔了舔下唇上被自己咬出的齒痕壓低了聲音，「我來。」

「等等、巴奇！」

完全無視史蒂夫緊張的呼喊，巴奇抬起自己的屁股，一手扶著史蒂夫的陰莖對準自己的穴口毫不猶豫的坐了下去。

巨大的硬物整根沒入至體內最深處的同時，兩人都皺緊眉心發出了呻吟。

撕裂般的疼痛伴隨著直竄頭頂的快感襲向巴奇，讓他幾乎要停止呼吸，僵硬在史蒂夫的身上，感受到在自己體內散發著高熱的存在，巴奇下意識的嘆了一口氣，眼淚從緊閉的雙眼中滴了下來，落在了史蒂夫的手臂上。

手臂上濕熱的感觸瞬間讓史蒂夫從被緊致溫熱的肉體包裹住的快感中回過神來，抬頭看向一臉痛苦全身僵硬的棕髮男人，既心疼又無奈的伸出手撫摸巴奇微微顫抖的手，將他的手掌攤開來，輕輕握住，低聲問道：「……你看，你都哭了……很痛？」

巴奇搖了搖頭，張開眼睛望著史蒂夫後又點了點頭，啞著嗓子抱怨，「沒事……你的老二太大了……混蛋。」

看著臉頰跟眼眶都紅通通的卻還是豎起眉毛惡狠狠的瞪著自己的巴奇，史蒂夫忍不住笑了，他想了一下該說感謝讚美還是要巴奇別逞強，當他看到從那雙湖水藍滴落的水珠時他選擇伸出雙手將巴奇拉低，吻去他眼角的淚水。

在史蒂夫溫柔的順著眼角、臉頰、鼻尖，最後停留在他的嘴唇上半啃咬的吻著他的時候，巴奇閉上眼睛心想，他喜歡這種感覺，就像是被一直以來所渴求的東西填滿。

張開因淚水而模糊的雙眼，巴奇低頭望向微笑的男人，那張笑容一點都沒變，雖然體型大了些、多了歲月帶來的堅毅與成長，但他依然是史蒂夫，他的史蒂夫。

他想起前不久史蒂夫被變成過去那個瘦弱小個子的時候他的內心有多驚慌，驅使著巴奇唯一的念頭只有一件事－－他必須保護史蒂夫，那是他的使命，或者說，一種本能。

「嗯……」史蒂夫的舌頭探入了巴奇的口腔內，巴奇又再度閉起了眼睛，將手放到史蒂夫的肩膀上，開始上下擺動自己的臀部，用史蒂夫的陰莖操著自己。

望著巴奇閉著眼在自己的陰莖上扭動著自己的腰，長而彎曲的睫毛顫動著，汗珠隨著搖晃的律動從那泛著粉紅色的肌膚上滑落的動人模樣，史蒂夫覺得自己可以欣賞這樣的美景一整天，但是自身被緊熱的腸肉包裹住的極致快感，又讓他忍不住想要更深入的探求。

史蒂夫一邊吻著巴奇一邊在巴奇坐下時用力往上頂弄，引得巴奇從在親吻的間隙不斷流洩出破碎的呻吟，「史……嗯唔……啊……啊！」巴奇試圖掙扎了一下，史蒂夫卻挺直了腰身，抱起巴奇將他重重的往下壓，被插進深處所帶來的強烈衝擊讓巴奇仰起頭發出一聲高亢的叫喊。

巴奇弓著的身體弧度是那麼的好看，史蒂夫彎起了嘴角並伸手握住了巴奇蓄勢待發的陰莖，被大手包覆住的快感讓巴奇全身顫了一下，還來不及抗議什麼就在史蒂夫的套弄與衝撞之下癱軟了身體。

前後的快感使得巴奇咬著下唇將頭埋在史蒂夫的肩頸間，張開紅潤顫抖的雙唇吐露著紊亂的氣息，低聲求著，「太……太深了……」

「都聽你的……」邊說，史蒂夫咬著巴奇紅通通的耳朵，十指緊扣著巴奇的腰，淺淺的抽出，在巴奇呼了一口氣的同時猛地用力撞入。

「啊！你……你……啊啊！」巴奇瞪大了雙眼，視線定在史蒂夫臉上，想要瞪他，但眼淚在其中打轉，並馬上就因對方激烈的抽插被迫落下，凶狠的眼神也因濃濃的情慾而渙散了起來。

史蒂夫一下又一下用力的頂弄著巴奇的小穴，像是要貫穿他似的，巴奇知道到了這個地步他就不需要再引導史蒂夫了，他只需要放心的感受史蒂夫每次撞入時體內被脹滿的充實感與敏感點摩擦而過所帶來的強烈快感。

在猛烈的抽插下被搖晃的昏沉沉的，巴奇模模糊糊的想著，從過去自己還只是個少年時，他就深深地愛著眼前這個男人，那是一種不含任何雜質、一種純粹而無償的愛。他想保護他、想要親近他、想要將世界上所有最美好的東西通通送給他，而他自己只需要在史蒂夫的身旁看著他快樂的表情，他就心滿意足了。

然而隨著他們倆人的成長，巴奇懷抱的感情也跟著在他的心裡生根蔓延。他愛著史蒂夫，他還是願意為了他付出一切，但他卻對他產生了難以啟齒的慾望，以及獨占欲。

巴奇從來未曾對任何人說起自己對最好朋友的這種感情，因為他從發現自己感情的那一天起就認定那是不可能實現的願望，他的初戀從萌芽的那一天就枯萎了。

可是，因為一連串的意外，巴奇發現了不可思議的一點，原來史蒂夫也喜歡自己，他也會想要親吻他、會想擁抱他、會想跟他做愛。

天曉得當他從山姆那裡聽到的時候他內心有多激動，但是這個老實又害羞的傢伙，居然只親了他一下，他讓他抱著期待等了老半天只在他的嘴角親了一下！

巴奇當場就爆了，然後他們做愛了，他深刻體會到要不是自己主動出擊，，他們兩人大概還要等到下個世紀才能握握小手。

之後他們的生活其實沒多大改變，除了會像現在這樣，做些激烈的睡前運動。

「巴奇……巴奇……」史蒂夫不斷的在巴奇的耳邊低語，即使他身下撞擊著巴奇的動作非常激烈，從那張完美的薄唇中深情的低嘆著的卻是如此溫柔的聲調，讓巴奇同時感覺到劇烈的快感與被輕柔捧在懷中呵護的安全感。

在史蒂夫的呼喚聲與搖晃中，巴奇也跟著在斷斷續續的呻吟中喃喃的念著「史蒂夫……」就像占據在他的腦海裡，他的世界中再也沒有別的單字。眼前這個男人的一切是巴奇巴恩斯的一部分，銘記在他靈魂深處，無論別人再怎麼攪亂他的腦子也洗不掉那只屬於他的烙印。

巴奇感到自己被強硬的捅開、溫柔的填滿、猛力的抽出、深深的注入，他就要被帶至巔峰，而他知道這個男人永遠不會放他獨自一人。

被貫穿至最深處，敏感的內壁被濕熱的液體沖刷而過的感覺讓巴奇渾身顫慄，即使處在抽離般的空白中雙手也下意識的緊緊擁抱著同樣不肯放開他的男人，大口的喘著氣，巴奇內心感到巨大的幸福。

巴奇覺得自己應該說些什麼，但當他抬起頭，望向那一雙直視著自己的溫暖眼神時他什麼都說不出來，只是無言的回望，然後兩人一起將唇貼上彼此。

現在除了彼此的氣息以外，兩人之間不需要任何語言。

　

　


End file.
